callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Minigun
The Minigun is a mounted machine gun that appears at certain points of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' In Call of Duty 4, the Minigun is used by Soap in "Heat" to provide supporting fire for his retreating SAS allies. The Minigun is attached to a downed helicopter (the same helicopter can be seen in the same position in "Safehouse", but the minigun is not present) just past the church. The Minigun can really do a lot of damage because of its high firing rate, but it needs to be spooled up and can overheat. However, keeping it spooled will not overheat the gun. It's also worth noting that the minigun is highly effective against the helicopters in the mission "Heat", it can normally down one in a short burst and will stop the troops getting off and engaging the player later on in the mission. On Arcade Mode, a helicopter kill is worth 1000 points. A quick spray around will down them all very quickly. '' File:minigun1_4.png|The Minigun File:minigun2_4.png|Using the Minigun'' [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS)|''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS)]] The Minigun is constantly used throughout the Helicopter levels in the game, where you usually need it to eliminate opposition or take out objectives. Unlike its console counterparts, it cannot overheat and does not need to be spooled up before firing, making it an extremely effective weapon. However, it does lack power and is somewhat inaccurate. [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2]] The Minigun returns in Modern Warfare 2. It is featured far more often than in Call of Duty 4 ''and also now has a much shorter and more realistic spooling time. It can be seen in the single player mission "Team Player" mounted on a Humvee. It is also seen on various helicopters, notably in the single player mission "Of Their Own Accord". This same setup is used in the Special Ops mission Big Brother. The new Sentry Gun, available in the campaign, Special Ops and Multiplayer, also uses the M134. Additionally, in the mission "The Enemy Of My Enemy", it is seen mounted to black SUVs used by Shadow Company. The HMMWV-mounted minigun is far more inaccurate than the other implementations, firing in a wide, but consistent circular spread; the miniguns mounted on helicopters fire with a much tighter spread. In real life, the minigun is very accurate, and does not have the circular firing pattern shown in the HMMWV version, as it only fires from the topmost barrel in battery, not all six at once. In Multiplayer, the Minigun appears in select levels, replacing the M249 as the standard stationary gun. This was most likely a balance issue, due to players in Call of Duty 4 constantly going prone, shooting off a burst, then going prone again automatically due to the way the game handles it. Now, players have to expose themselves for the short spool time before being able to shoot. The minigun appears in the multiplayer maps Skidrow, Wasteland, Karachi, Rundown, and Overgrown. It can be devastating at controlling choke points but the gunner is very exposed and will be a target for enemy snipers. Holding the left trigger, zooms in and spools the gun barrels without firing, eliminating the "warm up" time. The word "GAU" can be seen on the top. [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized]] The minigun reappears in Modern Warfare: Mobilized as a usable support weapon. Like in the previous Nintendo DS game set in the Modern Warfare era, it can only be used in helicopter levels. Unfortunately, the only helicopter level is "Helicopter Insertion", so its use is limited. It is now much more powerful, though not as powerful as on the consoles and PC. Luckily, its accuracy has been increased by a large amount, allowing nearly all of the bullets to focus on the designated target, compensating for its low damage (for a minigun). Trivia *In multiplayer, if the player uses a mounted minigun while wielding any sniper rifle, the player can hold their breath while zoomed in with the minigun. It does not affect the player's accuracy, however. *If a player is using a class set up with One Man Army, there is a glitch where a player can use the perk to switch to a class with a riot shield and during the switch can use the Minigun, but once complete the player will have a riot shield in front of them as they operate the weapon. * A glitch has been discovered that involves the Javelin. The glitcher equips the Javelin and uses any Minigun. The glitcher then spins the barrel using the zoom button, and the Javelin lock-on sound is heard. The glitcher then fires and a Javelin rocket is emitted. The rocket travels way further than normally, and, if used correctly, it is possible to shoot a rocket across the whole map of Wasteland. * In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), the minigun appears to rotate its barrels at the correct speed, but it only fires 1 shot per rotation of the barrels. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Minigun does not need to be spooled up befored firing because it will automaticaly spool then fire. The Minigun also does not overheat in'' Modern Warfare 2''. *If the player does not get off the minigun in "Heat" when Captain Price orders him to, an enemy grenade will be thrown directly where the player is and will blow them up. (Confirmed on PC) thumb|right|300px|Video showing a glitch that allows the player to fire their Javelin while using the minigun Category:Misc Weapons Category:Mounted Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:American Weapons